Eien
by Hitomi De Fanel
Summary: A young girl raised in the darkness of space searches for her past. Little does she know her past searches for her....R & R Arigato


Disclaimer: To those who do not know this, I do not own Sailor Moon the series

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Just a note: This is a sci-fi story and it is on the dark side. So be fore warned. Ciao! 

Eien

By Hitomi De Fanel

Rated R 

Chapter One

A cloaked figure rushed through the streets of Yoden. A city under attack, by a man obsessed with power and control. The young girl beneath the cloak-a warrior of Yoden- looks to wince she came for signs of danger as she continues forward.A small bundle cuddled in her arms as she dips and dodges through the crowded streets. She has to make it to the transport before they catch her, her only thought. Her bright red hair peeks from beneath her hooded cloak. She turns again to see if anyone follows. When she sees three large figures rushing toward her. Her green eyes narrow in determination as she continues her mad dash. A small whimper escapes the bundle in her arms. She gives the small child of no more than two a gentle smile. A mask against the fear and anger she felt. When her mistress-the Queen of Yoden- was captured she knew she would have to escape with the child. The sound of her Queen's anguished screams still replayed in her ears bringing tears to her eyes. An evil laugh filled the air in a bitter contrast to the pain her Queen felt. When they-the Kuso- made their way into the Palace she had rushed the Queen and Princess to a secret passage. The sounds of battle echoed off the palace walls. She still felt the hard push she gave her sending her into the passage with the princess. The sound of the locking mechanism followed by a man's angry voice, felt like a knife in her chest.The bright lights of the transport station caught her eye pulling her from her thoughts she rushed forward then stopped dead in her tracks. Somehow they had managed to surround her. Four large men stood several yards in front of her. She turned to see the three men from before approaching quickly. She stared hopelessly into the sparkling blue eyes of the child in her arms. "I am sorry little one," she whispered. She pulled a dagger from her cloak as she knelt to the ground. "Your powers can not fall into their hands" Tears streamed from her eyes as she held the dagger high above the child. She lowered it quickly closing her eyes. When a strong hand held hers firm in a grip of steel stopping her movement her eyes flew open. Behind her stood a tall man. She noticed his gray eyes danced dangerously as they stared upon her. His mouth turned into a frown. 

"What do you think you are doing" he seethed. She winced as his grip tightened on her hand. He yanked her to her feet. His silver hair blew past his eyes. Her hood fell revealing her apple red hair. It seemed to glow in the night sky. She put her dagger to his throat. He twisted her arm bringing her own dagger to her throat. 

"You do not understand." She started

"I think I understand fine." He barked. "You were going to kill the child"

"If I can't get the child off the planet she must die. It is too dangerous. Thousands could die if I let her live. I can't let them capture her…please," She said desperately. He stared at her in cold confusion. He glanced around the crowd for any sign of danger. When he noticed the guards searching the crowd he turned back to her. 

"I have a ship. I will get her off the planet" The men from before had spotted her and were approaching quickly.

"There are people after her. Very dangerous people that want to use her abilities for evil, can you protect her from them?" Her voice stern and demanding-even with her lack of the upper hand-she glared up into his shimmering eyes.

"Yes. I will protect her…Even from you."He added the last with a bit of malice. She smiled slightly at his words. 

'I believe he would' She stared into his eyes for a long moment, as if reading him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps. She turned to see them closing in, then back to the tall man that had lowered the dagger from her throat, but had not yet released his grip.

"Then take her now." She pulled her hand from his with great effort "They come for her." She glanced over her shoulder to the men fighting their way through the crowd. "I will hold them as long as I can" She picked up the child and placed her in his arms. He nodded as he accepted her. " By the way, her name is Seria, but I suggest you give her another one." She smiled once more at the child. "I have always like the name Serena" With that she ran into the crowd holding her dagger high. She swept the blade at the first man she encountered slicing his throat. Then she continued to the next. 

He stared at the small child in his arms. She smiled up at him with innocent blue eyes. Eyes so oblivious to the violence around her. "Serena" He tried the name on his lips. "Yes, I like that too" he whispered as he glanced once more at the redheaded siren, then he headed for his ship. A blood curdling scream filled the air he turned in time to see the young woman fall to her knees in a puddle of her own blood. The man that stabbed her looked around the crowd desperately. "They are looking for you angel. We must hurry," He continued in a fast walk toward his ship. One thought edging at the back of his mind. "Cole what have you gotten yourself into?" He quickened his steps. His black cloak fluttered behind him.

"You there, stop!" A guard caught his attention. "Give me the child," he ordered as he raised his sword.

"What do we have here?" A smile spread across his face. He looked up to see three others run up to them. "So many for one child." He chuckled. Who is it that wants her?" He pulled what looked like a small coin from his cloak. They watch as a glowing whip appeared.

"That is none of your concern." He bit."Give her to us or well take her." The guard hesitated only for a moment before he charged forward. Cole blocked him with little effort. All the while he cradled Serena in his arm. She even began to giggle at the rocking movement caused by the battle. His weapon morphed to several objects during the fight. Before long only one guard remained. He trembled with fear as he looked down at his fallen comrades. He backed away quickly. "You will pay for this," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran for his life.

"That I may my friend, that I may." He flicked his hand sending his weapon back to its hiding place. He turned and ran to his ship. He did not want to wait around for reinforcements to arrive. 

He stopped only when he stood before his ship. The large vessel was long and sleek. It was painted in the color of the midnight sky on Earth. It's appearance blending into the dark sky. In a cloaked effect except for the white bird with wings spread wide that graced the side.He looked down at his little bundle and was amazed to find she had fallen asleep. He believed if she could sleep through all that commotion, she could sleep through anything. He reached into his cloak. Pressing a few buttons on his communicator the doors to the ship opened and he rushed up the ramp.

"Hey, boss." A tall and unbelievably broad man stood at the main entrance. His bald head shinning in the light of the hall. His black brows furrowed as he noticed the bundle.

Cole sighed at his friend's curious expression. "We have an addition to the crew Ipsec." He threw his cape over one shoulder to give him a better view. "This is Serena" His tone turned unconsciously soft as he said her name. 

"Recruiting them a little young aren't ya boss?" his brown eyes mused at the sight his leader made. A big six foot three inch man cradled a small child in his arms-mostly in one hand- with giddy eyes to top it off. It was very amusing indeed. 

"She is not a recruit…she's…lets just say she's my ward. She is under my protection." His thoughts turned grim. He replayed the young redheads words in his mind. People will want to use her abilities for evil. He looked at the small girl in his arms. _"What did she mean?"_ He pulled from his thoughts to stare at the man that regarded him quizzically. "Just know that she will be with us for a while, well until I can find people suitable to raise her." His face left little question to his sincerity. He reached a hand to a panel on the wall. Pressing a button a face appeared the blue-green eyes of the man on the screen seemed startled. "Guy, I want this ship in space now" he barked then winced; he had forgotten that quick that someone was asleep in his arms. He peeked at her. She had nuzzled into his arm with a slight smile, but did not wake. Ignoring the stammered reply of his pilot He smiled and headed down the corridor toward his quarters. 

Ipsec stared with a shocked expression on his face. Thought Captain Coleth was not an evil man. He was a feared pirate, not the kind of man that took in small children He was known as many thing, theft, murderer, rapist just to name a few. A father figure to small children was not a trait he was known for. Sure, not all the things they accused him of being were accurate, but one thing they got right he was not a cheerful man, nor could he be considered kind. He rarely smiled and when he did it held more menace than warmth. "Well I guess we have company then. This could be bad," He said more to himself than anyone. Once he was sure the captain was out of hearing range. A smile spread across his face as another thought came to mind. He headed back to the engine room. 'Though with the boss in good spirits' he thought. 'Maybe he want be so angry about me not being able to get the secondary systems back on-line.' He grimaced as he imagined his reaction. "Nay he is not that happy" He quickened his steps to the main computer console. He had a long night ahead of him.

Back in Yoden…

A man with long black hair and silver eyes paces the floor of the throne room. Every once and a while he turns an eye to the man that bowing low before him. "Let me make sure I have this right. Seven of my elite guards were unable to capture one girl warrior and an infant." He continued to pace the floor."Why is that?" his voice steely calm even as it raised several octaves. He stopped before the trembling man. 

"S-she had help, S-sire" he placed his forehead to the palace floor. "A man helped the child escape," he added.

"And where is the girl. That managed to escape under your noise." He barked. Grabbing the man by the hair he pulled him to his feet. 

"She is in med lab…she may not survive," he said shakily as he froze in the hard stare of his King.

Kendo chuckled as he let the man drop to his knees. "So not only did you let the only living creature that can control the eien crystal escape." He sneered. " The only lead to her whereabouts is practically dead. If she dies how were you supposing we find the brat"?

"S-sire I…I…forgive me. I will find the child. I would recognize the man anywhere. I won't fail you," he stammered as the taller man approached him.

"Your failure is unacceptable," He hissed pulling his sword he ran it through the man's chest in one swift movement. His body fell to the floor as he pulled the sword away.

"Wise man" Kendo called into the air. A swirl of smoke appeared revealing a shadowy figure. 

"Lord Kendo," his crackling voice filled the room. 

"Can we use the power of the crystal without the child?" He sat on the throne.

"Only those with royal Orion blood can unleash the power of the crystal." He replied. 

"You lied to me old man! You said the power would be mine once I conquered this miserable planet." He seethed.

"I did not tell you to rape and murder the Queen," he said with a misogynistic undertone

Kendo released an agitated growl. "If I had known the incompetence of my soldiers I would not have killed the Queen" he grimaced. Then an evil smile formed on his lips 'Though I enjoyed the foreplay.' He thought as the memory of this so-called foreplay flooded his mind. "Now her daughter has escaped me," he snarled. "To top it all off she is being helped by a man that is still unknown to us" His hand clinched into a fist.

"We can find her." The shadow replied. Kendo's face became hopeful at this bit of news.

"How?" he asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Her powers are growing beyond reason. Even now I can sense her presence." He paused at Kendo's sigh of annoyance.

"Don't give your mystical mutterings. If you can find her just tell it!"

"The energy she emits can be tracked." He insisted. "Not even this mystery man will be able to hide her from us" he assured. " All you need is patience," He whispered as he disappeared into a swirl of dark smoke.

"Patience" he whispered the words into the air. "That I have. I have waited this long. I will posses your power little one" He smiled as he sat on his newly acquired throne.

To be continued?

Don't ask me why I wrote this…I just don't know. I started to write a chapter to Fire and Lace and this came out instead. I guess my bad mood is to blame. Oh well, review it if you want to know what happens next in this dark little tale.


End file.
